Food Battler Futoshi
|rank = 66 |affiliation = Hero Association |manga = Chapter 20 |anime = Episode 6}}Food Battler Futoshi (フードバトラーフトシ, Fūdobatorā Futoshi) is the C-Class Rank 66 professional hero of the Hero Association. Appearance Food Battler Futoshi is normally a very pudgy man. His superhero suit consists of red gloves and helmet, a black eye mask, and an orange suit with a yellow cape. He also has short brown hair. When he burns through all his calories by exerting himself for long periods of time, he becomes surprisingly thin and skinny. Personality Futoshi is a kind and sharing person. He offered Pig God some of his rice balls when waiting outside the Monster Association base. After his involvement in the raid on the Monster Association, Futoshi realizes how out of his league he really is compared to the higher-class heroes. He acknowledges that overwhelming strength is what is needed to really make a difference in the conflict, and takes Genos' place to watch over Waganma. Plot Hero Association Saga Rumored Monster Arc Food Battler Futoshi is seen eating dinner in a restaurant together with some other heroes, when they receive an emergency call. Human Monster Saga Monster Association Arc Food Battler Futoshi is one of the heroes recruited to the Monster Association support team. He is sent into a panic by the monster attack. He manages to evade the grasp of several monsters that attack him. The hero support team fights the remaining Monster Association forces on the surface as they escort Waganma to safety. Nyan halts their progress and swiftly defeats several of the heroes. Sekingar instructs Futoshi to return to the Hero Association headquarters with Waganma. After a brief scuffle, Nyan defeats the rest of the heroes and turns his attention to the fleeing hero. The hero stops running after Gearsper apparently defeats Nyan. However, the monster easily slips out from the rubble and slashes Futoshi's stomach. It drags Waganma and the hero away to kill, but his grip on the two is cut off by a high-speed projectile, which turns out to be the shape-changing box of Drive Knight. While the S-Class hero deals with Nyan, Futoshi instructs Waganma to run and the two make their escape. As Futoshi flees with Waganma, he burns through his calorie reserve, having run out of food to snack on for energy. He begins to slow down, but is luckily swept up by Genos as he runs by with the rest of the injured support team on his back and two monsters in pursuit. Genos defeats the monsters with the heroes on his back and successfully makes it out of Z-City, where a Hero Association military convoy awaits them. At the convoy, Genos is informed that he should stick around to escort Waganma to further safety. However, Futoshi steps up to take his place. He explains that he feels like he wasn't of much help before, and believes that Genos would be better off helping the rest of the heroes in the raid on the Monster Association base. Abilities and Powers As a mid-ranked C-Class hero, it can be assumed that he is fairly strong by C-Class standards. Special Body: ''' Futoshi has a special body that can instantly turn ingested nutrients into fat. This means he can keep going as long as he has fat left in the stock. After he burns through all of his fat and calories, he becomes very skinny and isn't as physically capable. This also indicates a very high metabolic rate. '''Enhanced Reflexes and Agility: Despite his fatty stature, he has impressive reflex and agility to dodge multiple hits from mysterious beings. He states that he needs to continually eat in battle in order to keep up his energy levels. Equipment Glasses: Food Battler Futoshi wears glasses that have a built-in fat burner meter. Appearances in Other Media Omakes Pork Cutlet Bowl Food Battler Futoshi was one of the many heroes called by McCoy to defeat the monster at the police station. Owned Items Futoshi offers Pig God a rice ball, and speculates that his eating is related to his fighting ability in some way. Trivia *Food Battler Futoshi works as a hero as part of his weight loss program. His eye masks are glasses that indicates how many calories he has lost. References Navigation fr:Food Battler Futoshi Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:C-Class Category:Manga Original Category:Heroes